


Umbrella's

by Catharina2003



Series: Peter Parkers’ cause of death? Embarrassment [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fun, I might be adding ships, Irondad, Lip Sync Battle, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker & The Avengers - Freeform, Post Infinity War, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Prank Wars, Spider-Man & the Avengers - Freeform, Umbrella, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: The avengers watch Tom Hollands Lip Sync Battle.or Peter Parkers Lip Sync Battle.





	1. Watching the video

**Author's Note:**

> So... My first published fanfic ever.  
> Wow  
> I don't really have a plan with this, but it's supposed to be humor.

 

'F.R.I.D.A.Y., I'm bored, show me the best new video's on YouTube.' Tony Stark says. He is in the Avenger's tower,  after he and Steve finally decided that they could live near each other again, the planning for alternatives for the Sokovia accords, alternatives Steve could live with, had started. They just decided to take a ten-minute break.

Soon enough, a projector in the conference room went on. First showing a complication of the newest cat video's, which got even Romanov to smile. That was something that was a rare sight. But after a while, Tony decided it was enough. 'F.R.I.D.A.Y., next video please?' This time a video came on from the lip sync battle, Tony sighed, boring, he was just planning on skipping this video when he got a good look at the contestant's face. Peter?

Clearly, Tony hadn't been the only one to notice. Most of the Avengers at this table, save the Wakandians who never had seen Spider-Man without his mask on, who were here as well, had gotten used to the sight of a teenage boy walking in and out the compound, and had all been surprised to find out that that scrawny boy had been Spider-Man. Steve and Bucky's jaws dropped, and Natasha sat straight, no more bored look in her eyes. The music started, and Peter started dancing along. It looked impressive, and Steve let out a low whistle. By now T'Challa and Shuri had figured out that the Avengers knew the kid on TV personally and looked at Tony for an explanation. 'Spider-man' was his answer. Now T'Challa and Shuri widened their eyes as well. 

Then Peter disappeared behind a couple umbrellas, and the music changed. What the... ‘You had my heart..’

'No' Tony said, 'Please tell me he’s not dancing to that…'

‘It certainly looks like it.' Answered Bruce, who clearly was enjoying this.

'Oh come on kid, why?' 

Now Peter came back from the umbrella's, and no one could hold their laughter in anymore. It was now that Tony noticed that Peters opponent was M.J. a close school friend of his. Tony had had the suspicion that Peter would like to be closer than friends. But hey, Peter considered him an old man, someone who didn't know the first thing of dating. When Tony had raised the objection that he was once one of the worlds biggest playboys, Peter had just responded with 'Once'.

Well, Peter was certainly doing his best to impress. And judging by M.J.'s shocked expression, he went above her expectations.

Now Shuri muttered annoyed 'why can that white boy dance better like Rihanna than I can?'. 

'You could always ask for dance lessons.' Came from her brother.

'Hilarious'

'Of course I am.'

This got a middle finger as response. Tony hid his laughter, he had the feeling that Shuri and Peter would be great friends upon meeting. He pictured how the meeting would go, but he decided quickly to keep them as far apart as possible, much safer for everyone in about a 10-mile radius.

They now saw Peter walking towards M.J. and Tony was very curious about what would happen next, what would Peter do? 

Okay... continuing to make weird dance moves on stage apparently...

As Peter walked away from M.J. again, he first showed off his muscles, and in the same moment, water started falling down on him.

Well, if M.J. wasn't completely blown away already, she was now. 

Peter now did some more innocent moves and Tony relaxed, while at the same time being afraid of what Peter could pull even more. As Tony thought that, Peter got down and spun around in the water, Tony had to admit, it looked impressive. Judging by the looks on the other Avengers faces, they were thinking the same thing. Another shot of M.J., who was laughing, before it the dance ended with peter making a flip, and landing on his back.

Tony looked around. 'Okay... 10-minute break is over, let's continue planning.'

'We're not going to talk about that?' Asked Romanov.

'Not before I've found the best way to use this to get back at him for stealing my suit.'

\----

Peter had arrived at the window of the compound, just in time to see them watching the end of the video, and he heard Tony's last words...

'Goddammit,' he muttered. 'I could've sworn that Mr Stark didn't know about the suits.'

Making a mental note not to return to the compound for a couple weeks, he swung away from the window. Really hoping that Stark wouldn't actually try to get back at him.

 


	2. School life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't like his schoolmates reaction to the video.  
> Like, at all.

It had been three days since the Peter had caught the Avengers watch the video of his Lip Sync Battle, and he had not received a single message about it, no one called him, and there hadn't yet been repercussions for the suit stealing incident. Peter wished it could stay this way, but he knew this was the calm before the storm, and while he should enjoy it while it lasted, the worry about what was about to come kept him on edge. Luckily, he knew the Avengers knew, and the Avengers didn't know that. It shouldn't be too hard to find out what the Avengers were planning right?

Peter decided to wait until Stark had left the compound, then he would sling his way in, and see how much he could pry out the Avengers. Somehow.

But first, he needed to wait until school was done, and after the school bell rang, he first had a break, and then one last period chem. Which wasn't all too bad, he excelled at chem, however, it was the break that came before he wasn't all too fond off. Of course, the Avengers hadn't been the only one who had seen the video of his battle against M.J., so had half his school, or probably even more by now. Flash had made _posters._ All of those posters showed him in an awkward position, and they were all supplied with a QR code linking to the video. So yeah, 90% of the school was aware of the battle. They also wanted to know whether he and M.J. were dating, unfortunately, M.J. had very clearly stated she saw him only as a friend. uhmm...

Unfortunately for school gossip of course, Peter clarified, to himself. He definitely wasn't in love, right?

Peter looked at the clock in front of the classroom, one more minute... He started packing his books and putting them in his backpack, of course he knows the teacher hates it when students do that, but the teacher gave up on reprimanding on it long ago. He looked around, everyone was doing the same thing.   As the school bell went off everyone stood up and the talking, which had already been present, grew louder. Peter tried to leave the classroom as soon as possible, wanting to leave the school before anyone noticed. Spending the break on the roof seemed an amazing idea. Unfortunately, he wasn't getting away so easily. 

'Where are you going Penis Parker?' A voice behind him said. Peter sighed, Flash had arrived to the door only milliseconds after him, it seemed. 

'Someone you won't be, hopefully." Every word was laced with tiredness. Peter really wasn't in the mood for this.

'That's too bad, I have been meaning to ask. What do you think of the posters? I do hope I selected the best scenes. Wouldn't want to get the freak girl to break up with you, you're such a perfect couple, you know, two nerds.'

Peter had the urge to hit something. Or break something. Or do both by hitting Flash' nose. Unfortunately, Peter knew he couldn't do it. Not without exposing himself as at least someone with an excellent right and left hook. Peter knew he couldn't say that he had learned that when he was training and Bucky had walked in on him, who had been shocked by the fact that the person who blocked his punch actually couldn't throw one himself. 

'The chance of M.J. and I breaking up is infinitely small. Or big actually, like the number you get by dividing a number by zero. You know. Since we weren't dating to begin with?'

Peter walked into the hallway, where he quickly met up with Ned, he sighed, Ned was his best friend, but wasn't exactly the first person Peter would think of to spend the break on the roof. Ned started to talk to him about one of the newest Star Wars movies, and was comparing the newer to the older ones. Peter talked along, but wasn't really paying attention. It was hard to pay attention when everywhere you walked people started singing 'Umbrella' or 'Singing in the rain'. What made concentrating even harder were the newest posters Flash and his friends had made. And some posters that others had made inspired by the first generation posters. Now it wasn't just Peter anymore. But M.J. also appeared on some of the posters. Either looking impressed, of photo shopped with hearts in her eyes. The worst ones were those that had his and M.J.'s face pasted unto some celeb pictures. 'Dear ground' Peter wished, 'open up beneath me and swallow me whole.' No such luck. If you asked him, the break couldn't end soon enough. Until he went to chemistry, where the teacher decided to let students work on a practical assignment. And he paired up Peter with... You guessed it. After all, They do have chemistry. Those were the teachers words. Not Peters. As they were working on the assignment, he and M.J. discussed the matter of the posters, to be precise, in what way, they could find a way to get back at them. After a while, Peter recalled a book, or show that he had read/viewed once upon a time, in which the main protagonist wrote notes with the better and worse aspects of an insult he received on paper, and started ranking them. They decided to do something similar. When they had finished the practical assignment in half the time given, they started writing the notes for the posters they remembered. The notes did have to be humorous though, that worked  much better to infuriate someone than insulting did. Of course, Peter used that time to work on his web fluid as well. But M.J. was so busy thinking of notes she didn't even notice. It was kind of adorable. In a friendly way of course. Once Ned was done with his partner, he came over to their table and started helping. The school bell rang before Peter even noticed. 

Peter quickly put his web fluid in the container he used for it, which was linked to his shooters, and said goodbye to his friends, as they all headed to their homes. Tony decided to first head home himself, so he wouldn't lose his backpack. Again. While he did that, he asked Karen if Tony was expected to leave the compound this afternoon. The answer was that he would have a business meeting in 30 minutes, and would be stuck there the entire time. That told Peter enough, the second he came home, he switched his gears and swung towards the compound. Could he have taken the bus? Yes. Would it have been less of an exercise? Yes. Was this so much more fun? Yes.

As Peter arrived at the compound he waited until he saw Stark stepping in a car and leaving. 'Coast is clear, Spider-man moves slowly towards the window of the training room, he excels at this, climbing from window to window, moving unnoticed...' Peter narrated to himself. 

'Peter, the training room is on your left side, you are climbing to your right.' A voice in his ear said.

'Oh thank you, Karen.' Peter said, feeling his cheeks heating, goddamn it, one day he was going to stop blushing so fast.

Finally, he found the right window, while complaining about how all windows looked the same, and how it wasn't his fault he couldn't recognize which one it had to be. Karen did seem to disagree though, saying she did have everything memorized. Was there a reason as to why Mr Stark built his AI's so rude?

He opened the window to the trainingroom, and jumped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Well not really. It's just fun.  
> This chapter didn't exactly go as I was planning, but I'm just going along with it.


	3. What is Stark planning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is finally in the compound, what is Stark planning?

Peter let himself fall through the window, muttering 'Yeet' under his breath. He let himself roll through before standing up when he hit the floor. He had had a lot of practice in that specific movement, not just because of his "internship" but also because his PE teacher had gotten interested in free running after he watched a competition on TV. Unfortunately, that meant that the students had gotten acquainted with the sport as well. Peter had to of course, pretend to suck at it, which was actually dangerous in such a sport. As Peter stood up, he pulled off his mask.

'Why is there a scrawny white boy climbing through the window of the 30th floor?' A voice asked.

Shit. 

Peter had been so caught up with he hadn't seen the girl come in. He hadn't met her before, but Peter knew who she was, Princess Shuri of Wakanda. 

'Sorry, I always come in like this. It's faster' Peter lied, hopefully smoothly. 'My name is Peter, and, as you can see, I'm spider-man' Peter gestured towards his suit, which he of course, was still wearing.

'Nice to meet you spider-man.' Shuri replied. 'My name is Shuri, but perhaps you've already recognized me.'

She didn't say it arrogantly, it sounded more like she had added it to prevent Peter from saying he already knew.

'I did suspect it, yes. Mr. Stark had told me that he had Wakandan guests, so it wasn't much of a stretch.'

Shuri eyed him, for Peter it was obvious she was trying to compare him to the LSB video act. He wasn't sure if he had gotten to the same conclusion if he didn't already know she'd been there when the Avengers watched it. She wasn't an excellent liar, not a practiced one at least. But she did seem to be discreet. She probably had to be, being a princess in constant attention, first mainly national, but now she was on the same pages that the Kardashians would be on. This meant she would be more likely to spill what she knew if she was comfortable. 

'Anyways, please tell me it wasn't just Mr. Stark that drove off, was it? I wanted to ask him if I could borrow his old tech.' 

'Yes it was, but if you would like, I could make something better for you.'

'Better than Stark tech?' Peter challenged her, suspecting she would take the bait. 'I would like to see that.'

'You don't believe me colonizer? Just watch.' Shuri walked out of the room, gesturing Peter to follow her. Peter sighed at the insult. Honestly. While they were going towards the Stark-Labs, Peter started fishing. 

'Seen any interesting video's lately? With the death of vine, it's gotten harder to find good quality, isn't it?'

'Oh definitely, road work ahead?' 

'Uh, yeah, I sure hope so.' They both laughed, any Gen-Z'er would know that one.

'Unfortunately, I haven't been able to watch tons of YouTube lately. Only saw some highlights.'

Clearly she wasn't going to mention it. Peter suspected this meant that when Stark got his retaliation, it would be bad. Tons of bad. Loads of bad. Peter tried imagining the payback. He suspected that Stark would invest in something that had to do with umbrella's and was going to advertise it everywhere. Probably buying some rights from Rihanna to use as music underneath it. Or one day he would go outside, and the video would play on a billboard in Time Square. A lot was possible and even more was possible when you carried the last name Stark. 

They continued talking about some vines and walked into the lab, where Bruce Banner, the hulk or big scary green guy (Peters nickname when no one listened), was working, while talking with Natasha Romanov, his fellow spiderling, as he'd joked before, which had earned him an angry glance, and with Steve Rogers, Captain America. Peter didn't want to admit it, but the captain still scared the shit -sorry aunt may- out of him. After all, the guy had thrown a bus at him. Maybe the big blond had put Germany behind him, but Peter had a little more trouble with that.

Peter did try to catch a glance at what Banner was working on though, unfortunately, it didn't work, and Natasha heard him and Shuri come in. She walked towards them, was it to keep them away from Banner and his creations, or was Peter just paranoid? Steve said something to Banner and followed Natasha. 

'Hi Peter haven't seen you in the compound for a couple of days.' Natasha said, she walked towards him with a smile. That was new... Normally Natasha looked at him like a nuisance, though an amusing one. Of course, she was civil to him, but she didn't really like him. Peter suspected it had something to do with her not trusting people easily, the way she was raised and trained. She probably didn't like people who could be a weakness, so she shut them out. The fact that Natasha was coming to him meant that Banner was working on something Peter couldn't see. Either it was something unrelated to Peter but dangerous, or Stark had somehow roped Natasha into helping him. 

'Yeah, I have been buried under the school work the last weeks, exams are coming up, after all.' Peter said, it wasn't a lie. Not technically, but he still was nervous, and he really hoped that Natasha wasn't already trying to catch him on a lie, because she'd know immediately.

She didn't show any doubt in his words, but she had been trained to do so, so that still didn't mean anything. Steve was even worse at lying then Peter, however, so if something was planned, he'd find out.

Steve walked up and said 'hi' as well, they continued some small talk while he and Shuri went to an empty work table. Shuri had chosen the one furthest away from Bruce, claiming this table had the best light. Sure. This definitely had something to do with the payback. Steve's weird nervousness added to that. It was clear that he was a soldier, a man used to being straightforward and definitely not used to puling pranks. Shuri's complete ease at lying made Peter feel sorry for T'Challa, and he wondered how many pranks T'Challa had already endured. Peter definitely was planning on getting Shuri to help with pranking multiple people before she went back. He'd just met her, and he knew she was helping prank him, but she did seem like a fun friend.

Peter and Shuri were working on a way to be capable of changing the duration that the web fluid would last. They were still talking with Steve and Natasha, who were telling the funniest moments on certain missions. Just after Steve had told the story of how Peggy Carter had decided to teach him some self-defense moves, Peter noticed that some men were bringing in orders from one of Stark-Tech companies. He'd placed an order himself for some new parts to replace parts that had gotten rusty, so he decided to check. He told the others he was going to check if his orders had arrived, and he saw Shuri and Natasha share a look. 

'I'll check' Natasha offered. Peter smiled, bingo. 

'It's really not necessary, I can carry them myself, I do have super-strength after all.' Peter smiled, waving off any other concerns. He saw Natasha wanting to object, so he walked away, the packets were placed in the storage room beyond Banner's desk, he was working on some device, it seemed to create some sort of fog, but there were multiple chemicals near. Weird. He didn't see how this could be a part of the prank. Peter sighed, perhaps this had been a little too obvious. But then why did they want him away from there?  

'A diversion', he muttered, they wanted to distract him. But from what? What was Mr. Stark planning? Peter saw his order, and picked up the boxes. While he walked back he realized that it had indeed been Natasha trying to stop him from walking here, not Steve. Natasha would normally have picked a much more subtle way to keep him distracted. This kind of layered plans would not really fit Steve, Peter realized. Even as Captain America, he was straightforward, a no-nonsense man. 

When he came back, he acted disappointed, purposefully muttering about backs being in the way. Steve shot Natasha a not-so-concealed look. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He quickly took some of the rusty parts of his shooters and replaced them. He put the rest of the parts in a special locker he had in the lab. Afterwards he and Shuri worked on some more inventions, having to wait until they had the right equipment to be able to build the device they needed for the duration plan. They talked some more about weird stories, Peter talking about the awkward moment when he realized his dates dad was the man he'd been after. Not to mention the fact that at some moment in the car the dad had realized who he was. Natasha looked concerned when hearing that. No doubt already planning on killing the man. He'd have to find some way of assuring Natasha that his identity would not be revealed. Somehow. 

Time flew back, and at some point Mr. Stark returned as well. Great. Well, perhaps he would now find out what Mr. Stark had in store for him? However, Mr. Stark didn't say a thing. No need to say, Peter's worry increased. Mr. Stark acted like normal, asking whether he had seen that the new parts arrived, telling Peter about some new things he had invented, and asked him about school. At some point Mr. Stark left the room to make a phone call, his hearing was improved enough that he could hear that the call was made to T'Challa, and it included a warning that T'Challa might be the victim of some pranks the next weeks. Could Mr. Stark read minds?

At some point Mr. Stark thought it had gotten late, and urged him to swing back home. Peter took the elevator up to the rooftop, accompanied by all the Avengers present + Shuri. They said their goodbyes and Peter jumped off down. The second his feet lost contact with the ground, a thought occurred to the teenage Avenger. Tony always forbade him from swinging home, and let Happy bring him instead. Suddenly the question about whether he'd used the new shooter parts made sense.

'Karen can you connect me to the speakers on the rooftop of the building?' Peter asked, just before he used his shooters, he was right. 

'You are connected Peter.' 

The webs were covered with minuscule umbrella's, like they were printed on the web fluid the moment he shot them. Every 5 meters, some of the fluid folded out, and formed a big umbrella hanging down.

'Not funny' screamed Peter, while he made a three double flip in the air, adding length before he had to shoot again.

He took one look back, all the people on the rooftop had a Stark-Camara with 200x zoom. And they were clearly filming. 

Revenge would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tons of fun writing this chapter, but gods, it was hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it looks like I'm going to have to write a revenge plot now.  
> I'm always oped to constructive criticism.


End file.
